Bloodied Rose
by SayaIchiban
Summary: Saya Ichiban and Aiyaka Yomori are in for the ride of their lives when they meet L and N in a last ditch effort to catch Kira, but what happens when their best friend Light is him?
1. The Day Their Lives Changed

The Day Their Lives Changed

Saya Ichiban walked down the crowded streets of Kyoto, Japan. The Kira crisis was a hit, and nobody seemed to notice or care that people were dying. Sure those people were convicted criminals, but they were people just the same. Saya was sixteen at the time that Kira had really been publicized, now she was eighteen and nothing had changed. If anything it was growing bigger.

Saya had long black hair, ruby red eyes. Her pale completion added to those two traits made her a loner and outcast. She didn't mind, people seemed to be a complete waste of time to her. All the girls her age were obsessed with a certain best friend of hers Light Yagami. He seemed to know more than most when it came to the Kira case, but maybe that was because his father was head of the Japanese police department.

Aiyaka Yomori was her only other friend. She wasn't obsessed with Light, but maybe that was because she was also best friends with him. With her blonde hair and light blue eyes she was accepted. The only thing that stood out was her pale skin it was odd for her. Although she had never met him, Aiyaka was in love with L.

L was the one in charge of the Kira case. Light had been working with him, and he seemed to love making Aiyaka jealous so he told her and she hadn't stopped the questions since. Light had surprised them both later that day though. An announcement gad been made that Ryuzaki would be coming to their school. Nobody knew him, but he had to be special to be announced over the intercom. Light had later informed Aiyaka and Saya that it was actually L.

"OH MY GOSH! Can you believe it?" Aiyaka yelled into the phone. Saya twitched in annoyance on the other end. "Yes I can believe it. The police believe that Kira is a high school student." Saya told her overreacting friend. She rolled her eyes, Aiyaka had been like this ever since Light had told them. Saya was going to have a talk with that boy. He knew how much Aiyaka loved L. Saya sighed and looked over at her clock, she rubbed her eyes no wonder she was so tired. "Aiyaka it's one o'clock in the morning I've gotta go." Saya told her friend glad for the time excuse. They said their good-byes and got off the phone. Tomorrow L wouldn't know what hit him.


	2. The Meeting and The Question

The Meeting and The Question

It was the day that L would be coming to their school. Aiyaka knocked on the door of Saya's house. Saya's older brother Yuki answered surprised to see her. "You're up earlier than usual, normally you're running late." he said smirk playing on his lips. Aiyaka rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "Is Saya here?" she asked him.

"Yeah she is upstairs _asleep_." he emphasized the word sleep. But he led her upstairs anyway to Saya's room. Aiyaka had always loved Saya's room. The walls were black, but a certain tint to the paint made it seem as though the stars from the night sky were in the room. Unlike Aiyaka's other friends rooms who's walls were adorned with pictures of light and the latest stars, Saya's room was bare.

Yuki walked over to Saya's sleeping form and gently shook her. "Saya, wake up sis, Aiyaka is here." he said softly. Aiyaka smiled at Yuki's tenderness toward his younger sister. They were all each other had. Their parents had died in a car crash two years ago. Therefore Yuki was very protective of his younger sister. Saya rolled in her sleep and then glanced at the clock. "WHAT!?" she yelled and Yuki and Aiyaka winced at the loudness of her voice. She turned to face Aiyaka and glared at her. "Do you realize that it is only 5:30 in the morning, we don't have to be at school for another two hours!" Saya said through her teeth. Aiyaka nodded her head "Saya I'm here because we have to meet Light for some reason and he told me to come get and now I see why he wouldn't do it himself." she said and dodged a flying shoe headed her way.

After Saya had gotten dressed, complaining the whole time about the time, the two girls headed to the coffee shop in which Light was waiting for them to arrive. When they got to the coffee shop Light was there, but he wasn't alone. In the booth beside Light was a boy who looked to be about the same age or a year older that Saya. He had black hair and obsidian eyes. He was sitting in an awkward manner and stacking cream cups on top of each other. When the girls walked in he turned and said "Hello, I'm L and I need your help, would you like to help me in finding and arresting Kira? Light says you two are very skilled and pay attention." Aiyaka and Saya just stared as the two boys waited for a response.


	3. The Answer

The Answer

The two girls stood at the end of the coffee table, shock written on their faces. Aiyaka was about to bust with excitement because she was meeting her dream guy and he was everything she wanted. Saya on the other hand was surprised and even slightly annoyed that Light would go and tell some complete stranger about their police skills especially about her. He knew she didn't like to have anything to do with police work because both her father and mother were on the force before their deaths. "Uh could I get a minute alone with these two?" Saya asked L through gritted teeth and L nodded in approval. Saya, meanwhile dragged the two people to the front of the shop.

Light sent Saya a questioning look and in return received a hard slap to the face "You bastard! You know I don't like having anything to do with the police as much as I detest Kira I despise the police they didn't even bother to save their own comrades!" Saya screamed at the petrified boy and Aiyaka looked at him finally realizing what he had done. Light looked down ashamed "I am sorry but we need back-up and you two were the only two I could think of." Light said lowly. Aiyaka looked at him and smiled but then frowned. "Well you already know I am in because L is there, and I know you used that to your advantage." she said and knocked him on the head.

They both looked at Saya who's eyes were happily on the ground beneath them. "So Saya are you going to help them?" Aiyaka asked her best friend. Saya sighed and looked up and into both their eyes "No, Aiyaka you can do what you wish but I will not be a part of a team who cares only for themselves and no one else." she said as tears filled her eyes. Light began to say something but Saya had already walked out the door, and into the night. 


End file.
